fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
True Goddesses Of The Solar System
''True Goddesses Of The Solar System & The Strongest & Most Powerful Women In All Of Existence- Legends Of The Shinning Stars Of The Infinite Galaxy, Ultimate Protectors Of The Supernatural World & The Vast Universe '' is a fan fictional series. The Neo Soldiers are the main heroines of this series. they possess powerful high-tier longinuses. The Dark Scouts were reincarnated after they were killed by the Neo Soldiers. Plot Sailor Soldier Universe / Sailor Soldier Civilzation Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities Divinar Sailors Sailor Warlords Titan Sailors Neo Soldiers / True Goddesses Of The Solar System *Neo Sailor Moon *Neo Sailor Sun *Neo Sailor Earth *Neo Sailor Mercury *Neo Sailor Mars *Neo Sailor Jupiter *Neo Sailor Venus *Neo Sailor Pluto *Neo Sailor Uranus *Neo Sailor Neptune *Neo Sailor Saturn *Neo Sailor Nemesis *Neo Sailor Star Cluster *Neo Sailor Angel *Neo Sailor Devil *Neo Sailor Fallen Angel *Neo Sailor Atlantis * Neo Sailor Vegeta * Neo Sailor Jurai * Neo Sailor Charon Infinity Soldiers / High Council Zodiac Soldiers Deity Sailors Celestial Sailors Intergalactic Sailors Sailor Animates Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons Mythological Deities Other Creatures Extras *''Queen Kida is the ruler of Atlantis & its Neo Soldier, Neo Sailor Atlantis. She is Attuma's older sister, she was overthrowned by her little brother under Ashley's influence. The Neo Soldiers & the Avengers helped her reclaim her throne.'' *''Queen Ariastra is the ruler of her & Hyperion's homeworld & its Neo Soldier, Neo Sailor Star Cluster. She is Hyperion's older sister & has all his powers, but she is not corrupted by them.'' *''Princess Nyx is the true heir of Nemesis & its Neo Soldier, Neo Sailor Nemesis. She later becomes its queen & banished her brothers, Prince Diamond & Prince Sapphire & their followers to the Negamoon for their betrayal.'' *''Kagome Higruashi is Michael's daughter & the heir of Heaven & its Neo Soldier, Neo Sailor Angel. She is a Seraphim-Class Angel, she has a total of 12 golden wings like her father'' *''The Neo Soldiers wieild the most powerful Longinus Gears, containing the Legendaty God Slayers:'' **''Neo Sailor Moon: True Excalibur'' **''Neo Sailor Sun: Infinite Blaze'' **''Neo Sailor Earth: Gaia Magnus'' **''Neo Sailor Mercury: Icy Blizzard'' **''Neo Sailor Mars: Burning Flames'' **''Neo Sailor Jupiter: Stormy Leaf'' **''Neo Sailor Venus: Metalic Heart'' **''Neo Sailor Pluto: Time Walker'' **''Neo Sailor Uranus: Air Raider'' **''Neo Sailor Neptune: Trition Anthem'' **''Neo Sailor Saturn: Revolutionary Blade'' **''Neo Sailor Nemesis: Dark Shadow'' **''Neo Sailor Star Cluster: Meteor Storm'' **''Neo Sailor Angel: Heavenly Yakasha'' **''Neo Sailor Devil: Demonic Roar'' **''Neo Sailor Fallen Angel: Holy Darkness'' **''Neo Sailor Atlantis: Aquamarine Cluster'' ** Neo Sailor Vegeta: Saiyan's Pride ** Neo Sailor Jurai: Light Hawk Saber ** Neo Sailor Charon: Rainbow Magnum *''The Neo Soldiers survived The Fall Of The Silver Millennium because the awakened their longinuses & used their powers to defeat the Dark Scouts & The Negaverse.'' *''Princess Serena is now the new Queen Of The Moon Kingdom after Queen Serenity passed her crown onto her before she died.'' * Motoko Kusanagi is the princess of Charon & its champion, Neo Sailor Charon. Motoko wields The Rainbow Magnum. * Princess Vega is the heir to the planet Vegeta, and its champion, Neo Sailor Vegeta. * Princess Kazarina Kamiki Jurai is the daughter of Lady Seto, she is The 2nd princess of Jurai and she is its first champion, Neo Sailor Jurai. She has a First Generation Juraian Warship. '' * ''Medaka Kurokami is one of The Five True Fallen Angels, formely Six True Fallen Angels, she left them & joined Grigori. Medaka believes in peace. * Rias Gremory is the reincarnation of The Devil Queen Lilith, she is vastly powerful rivaling her brother & the other Satans. '' * ''Kagome, Rias & Medaka joined The Neo Soldiers after they helped them defeat Kokabiel and stopped his plans for another Great War Neon Genesis Sailor Moon Galaxy Star Storm Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Cosmic Pretty Soldier Neon Sailor Moon Ancient Infinite Star Crystal Zodiac Galaxy Imperial Millennium DX Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconic Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Category:Victorious Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Omniversal Primordial Supernatural Divine Entity / Imperial Dragon Millennium DXD Storm Fan Fictions Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Star Galaxy Infinity Millennium Imperial X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Grand Spirit Blade Neo Genesis- Alpha & Omega Imperial Divine Primordial Beast God / Primordial Divine Dragon Galaxy Star Infinity Kai Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Bible Blade- Infinity Fusion UXP Imperial Star Galaxy Supernatural Grand Divine UXP Millennium Storm Fan Fictions Category:Bushido Alpha & Omega Maximum Zero Fusion Kai Impact / Divine Primordial Supernatural Entity Infinity X- Storm Fan Fictions Category:Argent Intergalactic Protectors of the Vast Galaxies--Pretty Soldier Sailor Neo Moon Solar Eclipse / Infinity Zodiac Holy Crystal Kingdom Storm / Celestial Deity Intergalactic UXP Revolutionary Millennium Xi-Surge Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm